spearbreakersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talvi
Talvi Diamondknight (born 182 PS) is a middle-aged dwarf with a fiece love of cavies and a fondness for saying things that only make sense to her. The second overseer of the fortress, and a friend to skulers, the revelation of the Holistic Spawn caused her feeble mind to snap under the strain. Arrival at Spearbreakers Talvi was one of the starting seven that founded Spearbreakers. A veteran of the Vampiric Wars, she served with Splint, Stova, The Master, and Fischer. It wasn't her idea to lead the fortress, and it was an unusual choice for Splint to choose her as his successor. A more fitting choice might have been Splint's romantic interest, Stova. Second Overseer of Spearbreakers At the end of 200, Splint decided he was tired of overseership and brought Talvi into his office. After a brief discussion, and a minor argument, Splint won out, passing the duties on to her. At the time, her mental facilities were stable, although not quite as bright as they could be, and he must have seen it as a logical choice. Talvi settled into her new role quickly, immediately attempting to repair the bridge Splint had built (which she soon bungled), and ordering bedrooms to be dug out underground in one of the upper stone layers. An item of controversy was the fact that her room was so much larger than anyone else's, and shaped suspiciously like a cavy. In an outraged, furious dwarves rushed to her and demanded she sleep in a similar room. She distracted them by telling them they needed buckets or they would all die of thirst. (This is the official version of the story, however, it is far more likely that her mind simply wandered in the middle of the conversation.) Her pursuits during her reign varied widely. She ordered the miners to dig down, and soon uncovered a set of caverns beneath the fortress. This soon led into a sidetracked mission to uncover as much gold as possible - although only a few pounds total were ever unearthed. Aboveground, she started work on a tower and "swirly walls", both intended to help defend the fortress. Her Infatuation with Mr Frog Mr Frog, an engineer, arrived during the earliest part of her reign. Even at first, she took a liking to him, noting the quality of his mechanisms. Later on, however, she developed a near obsession with the dwarf due to a chemical mixture he was slipping into her meals. This eventually ended with her declaring him the next overseer of the fortress, which is arguably the outcome he had originally intended. Interestingly, despite her infatuation with him, she never remembered to spell his name without a period, calling him "Mr. Frog", something that greatly irritated him to the point of threatening to shove wooden splinters beneath her fingernails. Talvi didn't catch on even then. The Elven Caravan of 201 The caravan of 201 arrived in late Spring. Splint, who had resigned himself to the position of Broker, negotiated with the pointy-ear's caravan for the goods the young fortress desperately needed. A more important event occurred during this time, but was only mentioned as a footnote: an assault on the Trade Depot by a group of "thieves", which were later revealed to be Holistic Spawn. Stova was injured in the attack, and Talvi, unaware of the severity of the situation, neglected to take any precautions such as solitary confinement. In fact, she actually left Stova outside the fortress walls to fend for herself. Soon after the incident, Splint sat Talvi down in his office a second time and informed her of the full story behind the Holistic Spawn, a story that pervaded her dreams and caused her to begin slipping from sanity. (It might be worth noting that in her report, Talvi noted Fischer as a "he", rather than the correct "she". This is despite having served beside her in the Vampiric Wars, attesting to how masculine Fischer was.) The morale of the fortress fell to an all-time low around this point, as Talvi herself was of a manic-depressive disposition and thoroughly incapable of catering to the common citizen's psychological tendencies. It was fortunate when Rodge, a founding miner, organized a party in the dining hall - it did what she could not and raised the soldiers' spirits. Soon after, Doctor Kannan finished his "strange mood", producing an artifact ring of dubious quality. Topping it off, Stova herself went back to work. The Turning of Stova After the Elven caravan left, a caravan of Humans arrived. Splint once again took up the position of Broker and began negotiatons, trading, in Talvi's words, a "fuggle-ton of mugs for some shields, weapons, and booze". A more important event occurred during the merchantile process, and this time, it received Talvi's full attention. Stova, who had been ordered to train in the impromptu barracks set up in the trade depot courtyard, turned into a Holistic Spawn. The caravan guards and infantile dwarven military was upon her at once, but the shrieking monstrosity put up fight that lasted three days before it finally died. Fortunately, none were wounded, save for Splint. His heart was near-mortally broken, and he mourned the loss of his loved one for years to come. Eventually it would drive him to the brink of madness. The Master had been bitten, but his wounds were minor, and he was back on duty within the hour. The human soldiers weren't so lucky. About this time, Talvi began work on a new set of barracks - still close to the entrance, but well enough underground that any visiting caravans would be forced to confront invading enemies before any dwarven lives were put at risk. Juunya created an artifact during this time period, but it went largely unnoticed, particularly because it was a useless wooden blowgun - a weapon dwarves never utilize. The First Spawn Ambush Upon the arrival of the mountainhome's caravan, two groups of Holistic Spawn were spotted by Nomia, a hunter. Talvi abandoned her and ordered the bridge raised as soon as the dwarven caravan could cross the bridge. Nomia herself was quickly struck down, and the dwarven wagons were barely across the bridge when the invading demons caught up with them. The bridge was raised, and the Spawn remained trapped outside, contenting themselves with the prospect of hunting down and ripping apart Nomia's pet cat, Peakedswords. For a couple months, the bridge remained raised, and negotions continued as they always would. Eventually, Talvi decided they need to be let out, and made the mistake of lowering the bridge. The 12 Holistic Spawn immediately rushed towards the entrance, arriving before the caravan wagons were even fully across. Though Talvi ordered the bridge raised as quickly as she could, trapping the caravan guards outside to meet their deaths, and one Spawn was flung with a dwarven bodyguard's corpse onto a nearby ledge. Unfortunately, three Spawn made it inside, and Talvi summoned what she could of Spearbreaker's young military (although Fischer herself was later revealed to have been locked inside the armory for a week). The battle was intense, but Spearbreakers suffered no immediate casualties. Gemblade was lamed for life, and Softa was bitten and infected. Obok Meatboy and Draignean fled the battle for unknown reasons, but HARD and Feb managed to take down the Spawn that were left. At this point, Talvi completely broke from reality, her speech falling back into her old country accent and her mind reverting to a childlike state. The End of Talvi's Reign Talvi struggled onward for the rest of her time as overseer, assigning Simon Tam as a doctor and trying to fix the hospital up enough to save a few lives. She created a garbage dump in the eastern wing of the top layers of the fortress, but it was quickly filled with Spawn teeth and assorted bodyparts. Miasma began to encroach, spreading through the corridors, and dwarves began to grow unhappy. Momuz, a butcher, snapped and went berserk as a result. Fortunately, he was within the dining hall and quickly dispatched. About this time, Feb, one of the survivors of the battle, was taken by a fey mood and locked himself up in a craftsdwarf workshop. His finished creation was a gypsum mug, encircled with bands of bone from the Spawn he himself had killed. This, added to the fact that the besieging Spawn had left the area, should've been cause for jubilation. Instead, Talvi despaired, giving Mr Frog full control and assigning him the position of Overseer. Thus ended Talvi's reign, in late winter of 201. Talvi's Stalking of Mr Frog Despite the discontinuation of Mr Frog's drugging her with selective aphrodisiacs, Talvi's unhealthy obsession with him refused to cease. Instead, it actually grew stronger, to where she would fantasize sexually about him and stalk him, sometimes opening his door and sitting beside his bed to watch him as he slept. It was during these nighttime expeditions that she came across a PEA of Mr Frog's. She took it with her, and was soon contacted by someone named Joseph, who she believed to be real. Other dwarves took him to be an "imaginary friend", and it wasn't revealed until later what he really was. She originally had a deep trust for the man, but it gradually gave way to suspicion and mistrust. Category:Characters Category:Overseers